


[ EmoTrinityNet ] {A Group-Chat AU Fic}

by Highonieroine



Series: [ EmoTrinityNet ] [1]
Category: Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance, Panic! at the Disco, emo trinity - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Brendon is stupid (as always), Has a lot of references, High-School AU (slightly mentioned), M/M, Maybe Joe and Andy will get together, Multi, Ray and Patrick are sweethearts, Spencer and Jon are angels, This is my very first group chat fic, as always, bandoms - Freeform, its kinda funny, like really a lot, there's a lot of gay here
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-26
Updated: 2017-08-26
Packaged: 2018-12-20 05:29:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11914188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Highonieroine/pseuds/Highonieroine
Summary: This is sin. A hundred percent pure sin. Read for fun, if you want to. Hope you enjoy this thing as much as I enjoyed writing it! I know it makes no sense at all but at least it's funny. So, without any further reviews, let's just slip right into hell.





	[ EmoTrinityNet ] {A Group-Chat AU Fic}

**Author's Note:**

> R E A D T H I S P L E A S E
> 
>  
> 
> This story has been posted on my Wattpad account before, don't worry, I didn't steal it.

Monday, August 21st 2017, 7h45pm.

[Brendon Urie created a new group chat]

[Brendon Urie changed his name in the chat to ForeheadGod]

[ForeheadGod added Ryan Ross to the chat]

[ForeheadGod added Spencer Smith to the chat]

[ForeheadGod added Jon Walker to the chat]

[ForeheadGod added Pete Wentz to the chat]

[ForeheadGod added Patrick Stump to the chat]

[ForeheadGod added Joe Trohman to the chat]

[ForeheadGod added Andy Hurley to the chat]

[ForeheadGod added Mikey Way to the chat]

[ForeheadGod added Gerard Way to the chat]

[ForeheadGod added Ray Toro to the chat]

[ForeheadGod added Frank Iero to the chat]

ForeheadGod: Hey bitchezzz!!!  
Ryan Ross: Brendon what is this  
Jon Walker: yea bren wats dat bout

[Pete Wentz changed his name in the chat to EmoMemeLord]

EmoMemeLord: sup  
ForeheadGod: suppppp ur royalty  
Jon Walker: lmao pete is our emo king  
EmoMemeLord: im the king of dis emo army  
Gerard Way: what army?  
Frank Iero: hey u mentally illed emos  
Ray Toro: LaNgUaGe  
Frank Iero: k dad  
Joe Trohman: wats dis all bout  
Andy Hurley: why is all our gang in this chat  
Mikey Way: u guyz im tryin 2 study i got a science exam tomorrow  
EmoMemeLord: wait wat do u mean u have an exam ??? We dont have a science exam 2morrow  
Mikey Way: yea we do.  
EmoMemeLord: brb  
ForeheadGod: lmao he totally forgot  
Mikey Way: why aint i surprised  
ForeheadGod: Hey everyone whos here rn change ur names  
Mikey Way: why?  
ForeheadGod: come on dude its way better like that  
Mikey Way: k fine

[Mikey Way changed his name in the group chat to UnicornKid]

[Ryan Ross changed his name in the group chat to GotCheeseWhiz]

[Jon Walker changed his name in the group chat to FlipFlopBassMan]

[Spencer Smith changed his name in the group chat to Lildrummerboy]

[Joe Trohman changed his name in the group chat to Trohmania]

[Andy Hurley changed his name in the group chat to xvxAndyxvx]

[Gerard Way changed his name in the group chat to Gwhiz138]

[Frank Iero changed his name in the group chat to Fronkoreostein]

[Ray Toro changed his name in the group chat to FroPrincess]

Patrick Stump: what did I miss? What is this chat? And who are you all???  
EmoMemeLord: relax bby its a gc for our social circle to keep in touch  
Patrick Stump: PETER WENTZ IS THAT YOU???  
EmoMemeLord: yee  
EmoMemeLord: i mean yea  
EmoMemeLord: lmao yee is such a good meme  
UnicornKid: dude wat r u even talkin bout  
GotCheeseWhiz: Some stupid dinosaur online saying Yee.  
ForeheadGod: I KNO ABOUT IT I LUV IT  
Patrick Stump: Why do you all have nicknames? Am I not a part of you group?  
EmoMemeLord: change ur name in the settings bby  
Patrick Stump: OOOOH.  
EmoMemeLord: i wonder wats it gunna be lol  
UnicornKid: same

[Patrick Stump changed his name in the group chat to MommyStump]

EmoMemeLord: lmaoooo u did not  
EmoMemeLord: i cant believe u  
GotCheeseWhiz: So you're our mother now?  
ForeheadGod: mum can i start a cult  
MommyStump: NO. BRENDON. NO CULTS.  
ForeheadGod: aw u suck mum  
MommyStump: PaRdOn Me?!?!  
FroPrincess: LaNgUaGe  
Gwhiz138: wow you two could be the parents of this emo army  
FroPrincess: dude

[FroPrincess changed his name in the group chat to DaddyFroFro]

Fronkoreostein: o nO  
UnicornKid: i refuse to call u daddy in any circumstances u understand dat totoro  
Gwhiz138: lmao why did I even talk  
EmoMemeKid: I HAVE THE COOLEST PARENTS ON EARTH  
Trohmania: arent u suppose 2 study for the test ???  
EmoMemeKid: studying is for the weak  
MommyStump: P E T E R. L E W I S. K I N G S T O N. W E N T Z.  
UnicornKid: o shit  
Gwhiz138: he got him mad  
DaddyFroFro: calm down Pat there's no need 2 get mad at him  
Fronkoreostein: lmao *grabs popcorn*  
FlipFlopBassMan: wow  
Trohmania: plz pete dont get him mad now  
xvxAndyxvx: ^^^^^^^^^^^  
UnicornKid: ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
GotCheeseWhiz: ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
ForeheadGod: why yall doin dat wats dat suppose 2 mean  
GotCheeseWhiz: God, babe, are you really so stupid?  
Lildrummerboy: u no he is y r u even askin  
EmoMemeLord: lmao  
Gwhiz138: lmao  
UnicornKid: lmao  
FlipFlopBassMan: lmao  
Fronkoreostein: lmao  
Trohmania: lmao  
xvxAndyxvx: lmao  
MommyStump: L A N G U A G E  
DaddyFroFro: RESPECT YOUR FELLOW BROTHERS  
Fronkoreostein: wait no 1 here is my bro except 4 mikey cuz i date his bro  
Gwhiz138: yea but baby, mikes is dating Ray, so you're in Ray's family too. And Ray is "married" with pat for this gc. So you're basically everyone's brother.  
Fronkoreostein: im even ur brother ??? Gross i dont wanna fuhk my bro  
ForeheadGod: excuse me while i throw up in the corner  
Gwhiz138: says the man who inserts gallons of milk in his boyfriend's ass with a buttplug  
Trohmania: gross  
xvxAndyxvx: sum things are better left alone man  
Lildrummerboy: wow guys thats rad  
EmoMemeLord: wait wat do u guys have a milk enema wtf  
DaddyFroFro: CHILDREN YOU SHOULD STOP THIS CONVERSATION  
MommyStump: LISTEN TO YOUR FATHER, KIDS  
ForeheadGod: its so fucked up 2 have u 2 as my new parents  
FlipFlopBassMan: y dont we do as teenage girls and talk bout our fears n wut we luv  
GotCheeseWhiz: I'm afraid of ending up all alone. And I love dairy products.  
ForeheadGod: especially when they up ur ass  
MommyStump: B R E N D O N B O Y D U R I E  
EmoMemeLord: bby plz calm down yo  
MommyStump: ugh... Moving on... I'm afraid to hurt people or be mean to others. And I love Pete, even if he is an idiot, he is my idiot.  
EmoMemeLord: This offends me as a vegan transgender hipster Native-American-Indo-Chinese hybrid alien agnostic-atheist German engineer who vapes fairtrade organic decaffeinated compressed and hydrated extra-protein soy breast milk on the regular and does Hindi Kama Sutra naked crossfit yoga 5 times per week. I'm also a nonbinary trigender genderqueer male feminist and identify myself as a pastafarian pansexual genderfluid Apache helicopter dog of mega multi alpha beta gamma delta omega combo god of hyper death who's in a polygamous polyamorous relationship to the chihuahua which helped me cross the border of Mexico because it hates Donald Trump. My dog also walks me to the park and doggy styles me, if you find that weird you're an ignorant arrogant homophobic gender-assuming globaphobic bloodthirsty gun-loving cisgender pansexual bestial sexist racist incestuous white-previlege misogynistic biased objectified raped privileged Nazi slave owner terrorist lesbian.  
UnicornKid: wow did ur mom ever tell u to just not  
Gwhiz138: so thats how you wanna play it Peter  
Gwhiz138: 

hey guys!!! my name's schappelle but today i'd like to be called Jamanda because im namefluid and also genderfluid and racefluid!!

 

so today is friday which means that im a transmasculine two-spirit biosexual african woman!!! im very proud of my race and my name but it changes a lot ru h ROH today my pronouns are ze, zoi and jobajingerinoius

 

tomorrow on satreday i become garfieldé, a nonbinary non-conformist agender intersex spanish cat!!!!! rawr! on satredays im only attracted to cats buttholes bc i think they are pretty cute =))) and my pronouns are rawr meow and mew

 

on sunday, monday and tuesday my name is zanzibarous, I identify as an asexual fire worshipper with purple skin!!! this is my favourite day because i also become trans-able by cutting off my ears it hurts but at least i get good parking >_< owo on this day my pronouns are fla, floo and jew

 

finally, on wedneydays and thrusadays my name is Pestifer Mundi, and im a russian androgynous trans-political genocidesexual!!!! i like nothing more than keeping the white race strong ᕙ༼ຈل͜ຈ༽ᕗ roflmao xD on that day my pronouns are ku, klux and klan

Gwhiz138: i just cringed so hard at my own self  
Trohmania: the fuck is even happening with this gc  
xvxAndyxvx: hey guys i love yall but i gotta go study for sum shit 2morrow. Tty guys @ school  
Trohmania: bye andy, g2g too guys goodnight  
MommyStump: goodbye child. Sweet dreams  
DaddyFroFro: see ya tomorrow kid  
Fronkoreostein: c ya  
ForeheadGod: see ya tomorrow  
UnicornKid: 'night man  
Lildrummerboy: night bro, g2g too  
GotCheeseWhiz: night guys  
FlipFlopBassMan: gotta study 2, kids. Tty tomorrow  
Gwhiz138: lmao i made y'all cringe so hard y'all left  
Gwhiz138: g2g too, gotta get some things ready for tomorrow  
EmoMemeLord: gnight children. May Pepe watch over yall while ya sleep  
Fronkoreostein: fuhk off peter  
MommyStump: l a n g u a g e *sobs*  
Fronkoreostein: sorry mum  
ForeheadGod: we have deceived u  
Gwhiz138: we've failed as kids  
EmoMemeLord: we aren't worth your virtue  
DaddyFroFro: wtf u guys just go to sleep already and stop being so poetic  
Gwhiz138: k daddy  
EmoMemeLord: yes father  
DaddyFroFro: idk wats worst, daddy or father  
ForeheadGod: lmao u guys  
ForeheadGod: 'forgive me father i have sinned' and 'daddy ive been naughty' both mean the same thing but in very different ways  
GotCheeseWhiz: bren, I love you, but shut up  
GotCheeseWhiz: g'night y'all

//

[ END OF THIS VERY FIRST GC FIC! Hope you enjoyed this first short chapter! I was out of ideas for the rest of the chapter so I stopped it there, but I'll post an update ASAP! Love you guys and thanks for reading]


End file.
